The present invention relates to an improvement in the method of connection of the electrical extension cords and trailer light connections to vehicles today. More specifically, to a method of making such connections to a point which is fixed on an existing component of the vehicle.
In the northern areas of the United States and most all areas of Canada many vehicles use engine and battery heaters and on board charging systems employed to make the engines of these vehicles easier to start during cold weather. Most of these accessories use 110-120 volt alternating currents for power. These accessories usually have a cord with a male connector that must be routed from the accessory to somewhere on the front end of the vehicle, which usually entails routing the cord through the grill, front bumper or under the hood.
There are numerous problems associated with these routing systems. Routing the cord out through the front grill is often difficult because there is very little room to get the cord end out of the existing grill openings. The amount of space is even so limited in some circumstances that the cord end must be cut off and a new one reinstalled after the endless cord is fed through the grill. Placing the cord end under the hood of the vehicle imposes the problem of having to open and close the hood each time the accessory is plugged in. An alternative variation on this approach is to leave a portion of the end of the cord hanging beneath the hood and in front of the grill. The problems that this creates are that it is not only unsightly, but also leaves the plug end free to move around in the wind and damage the grill or the painted surface of the vehicle. Further, ice and water may collect on the exposed male plug end and cause damage to the plug.
Another approach to mount the cord to an accessible part of the vehicle is to attach it somewhere on the lower surface of the front bumper. The problem with this is that it is very often difficult and cumbersome to reach the cord end to plug it in. This situation is worsened when there is snow and ice on the surface upon which the vehicle is parked (hardly a rare occurrence in the northern portion of North America during the winter months). Another common approach is to place the cord end at the rear of the hood near the windshield of the vehicle. The problem with this is that the area immediately behind the hood often fills with snow and ice making it difficult to effectuate the connection between the cord end and an extension cord. Lastly, a problem associated with all these methods of cord attachment is that they all require the use of both of the user's hands to make the connection.
A similar problem exists at the rear of the vehicle. Many vehicles use trailers to transport items that are too heavy or bulky to be moved by the vehicle itself. These trailers are required by law to be fitted with lighting systems and are also often equipped with electrical braking systems. The trailer wiring harness for these systems usually ends at the front of the trailer tongue near the hitch. The end of the wiring harness is equipped with a connector that is plugged into a corresponding connector that is wired into the vehicle's electrical lighting system. In many instances, the connector located on the vehicle is left to hang loose out beneath the rear bumper, through a hole in the bumper or any other number of unsuitable locations that are not conducive to the nature of the connection being sought by the user. In this type of connector installation the connector can also be damaged by excessive movement and exposure to road wear and adverse weather conditions. Finally, this also requires the use of both of the user's hands to make the connection between the trailer and the towing vehicle, as the user must grasp each end in a hand.
Prior art shows at least two devices, such as the Norwood U.S. Pat. No. 5,255,767 and the Kozakevich U.S. Pat. No. 5,056,698, that are made to mount behind a license plate in order to store an electrical cord to deal with many of the foregoing problems. These devices can be rather bulky and detract from the visual appeal of a vehicle. Further, the devices may be cumbersome to use as the operator must unwrap and wrap a cord after each use, thus, defeating the purpose of increasing the aesthetic appeal and convenience of attaching an electrical accessory on a vehicle.